The Raven Chronicles
by BleedAllBlack
Summary: No doubt Raven has a very Strange past but does anyone really know the real Raven? That is why I have woven this gothic tale . . . to bring to light the Raven chronicles.
1. Say Hello to the Boy with the Mask

HIYA EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Well, the good news is that I'm still going to update 'Hello' but I'm going to start a new story, the one you see in front of you, actually, believe it or not it's going to be a lot more angsty than 'Hello' and maybe more tear jerking, it's that sad sniffles but that comes in later chapters, so get ready my people!! Puts fist in air FREAKS UNITE!!!!!  
  
'I would Make a Wish and Bleed'  
  
Pairings---Read and find out...  
  
Main Characters--- Raven and ...... her problems  
  
Summary---Ever since she was born, Raven had been waiting for salvation. Something or someone to save her. She knew they would appear, saw not a single one. While she was waiting hope was wasting away, faith was slipping away, and she was slowly fading. She needs to learn some things in life should not be waited for, especially when they don't exist.  
A rain of Ashes   
  
Silence drifted along the small house like a never ending song . But it was this sound that pleased the ears of Raven, smiling in spite of herself. The young girl of 15 sighed as a few chickens pecked at the fallen pieces of grain that laid at her feet.  
  
"Raven, I hope that's not our breakfast you dropped on the floor . . . is it?" came a beautiful voice from inside the hut.  
  
The violet haired beauty widened her eyes in horror. It was just an accident, really! The chicken had come out of nowhere!  
  
"Ummm, I swear it was an accident!" said Raven while a shy smile appeared on her alabaster face.  
  
Gabriele Hindered appeared on the porch almost as if from a puff of smoke. The woman's graying hair framed her once-beautiful face. Her green eyes drifted unto the spilled grain. Her eyes formed two mad slits in her head. Her teeth barred. It was hell that followed.  
  
A Few Hours Later   
  
Raven sat up in her room, it wasn't easy being her at all. She didn't go to school. She hardly saw anyone. She had a horrible taskmaster as a mother. She was so lonely it was unbearable. 'Whatever, Raven.' She thought to herself. 'There is always some chance that you well get what you deserve one day. So will mom . . . I'll make sure myself. One day, daddy will come back from the other world. Somehow . . .' tears flowed freely from her eyes down her cheeks. Poor Raven, still unable to understand the truth, that her adoptive father was never coming back. At least, for now she wouldn't.  
  
A knock came at the door, Raven closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in fear, 'Please let whoever's there be kind upon entering this room . . .' she prayed to herself.  
  
She walked slowly to the door and opened the door as if letting in darkness. Her mom stood there, but it didn't seem like it. Raven looked closely at her mother, her eyes where set deep into her skull like a skeleton. Her face was pale and waxy, as if she had just arisen from the bottom of a swamp. "Mom?!" she asked frightened  
  
The mother gave a twisted smile and collapsed on the floor, Raven screamed as she fell to her knees.  
  
"MOM! WHAT HAPPENED? MOM!MOM! NO, PLEASE MOM!!!! COME BACK, I LOVE YOU!!! I DO, I DO . . . I do . . . I . . . "  
  
It was too late she realized. Her tears took over her. She cried like a lunatic. Her sobs where hysterical. What had happened, how?! No, she takes it back, everything back, just bring back her mother, and please . . . bring her back . . . raven shook her head. No, she cant stay here. She just can't. Her breathes escaped her mouth like a clock telling her time is wasting, the people of the town near by will come by looking for her. She has to get out, NOW! She took all she could put in her brown bag and fled outside onto the yard. Her wild hair flowed behind her as she swiftly left the forest and into the meadows, where night and darkness over took her. She fell silently unto the earth and shut her eyes. In the morning all will be fine, all will be fine. 'Stop lying to yourself . . . '  
  
Sometime around 7:00   
  
Raven awoke to the feeling of someone giving her light kisses on the nose. Her eyes opened quickly but was relieved to see it was just a rabbit sniffing her face. Kisses . . . who would kiss her. An orphan with remarkably pale skin and a horribly dark past and hopeless future from where she was standing. Her mother had always said she would end up in an asylum, maybe she was right. Raven arose and cried all the way to the next town. '15 hours of walking and I end up at a town called 'Filternet'.' Her red eyes closed in frustration as she walked on the streets, far away from home, starving.  
  
The people around Filternet where very nosy and superstitious of just about everything. A woman even gave a Raven a evil and bewildered look. In fact, as Raven walked along, she heard them whisper. 'That girl is deathly pale . . .' 'A bit too pale if ya ask meh.' "She isn't from 'ere ya know." "She looks creepy, in a way."  
  
Raven looked at the people her eyes blazed red. The surrounding buildings lifted from their spots. She'll show them. Hold on, what the heck was happening?  
  
Raise high monolithic statues so fragile  
  
As they fall  
  
I am ever enthralled  
  
Gaze, lie and smirk in time  
  
Your arrogance will suit you well  
  
'til fashion is dispelled  
  
Her bright eyes glowed with menace as she telepathically threw the building against the people. She took the big buildings and rammed it gainst other buildings, destroying all that were inside.  
  
As waves of plastic flame go out of fashion  
  
Your going out, going out forever unknown  
  
These waves of plastic flame are drying up and I smile  
  
Because you're dying to become forever unknown  
  
From above a rain of ashes descends  
  
Anathema I will remain (forever will remain)  
  
From below in my seclusion  
  
Look up to the sky to see paper wings(see flames)  
  
And watch it burn  
  
Children where crying, screaming filtered the air. Raven laughed hysterically. Her eyes just glowed a richer color of red.  
  
Without habitation, you'll never find a soul inside  
  
No life, but nothings died  
  
No lights; but quite the show  
  
Just as long as no one knows  
  
All motion is pantomime  
  
As waves of plastic flame go out of fashion  
  
Your going out, going out forever unknown  
  
These waves of plastic flame are drying up and I smile  
  
Because you're dying to become forever unknown  
  
Ravens twisted smile appeared on her face. Fangs appeared in her mouth. Fire engulfed everything that ever was except raven who still floated high in the air, smile still broad.  
  
From above a rain of ashes descends  
  
Anathema I will remain (forever will remain)  
  
From below in my seclusion  
  
Look up to the sky to see paper wings(see flames)  
  
And watch it burn  
  
Dancin in the rain of descending ash  
  
Dancin on your grave  
  
I'll see you all falling  
  
Dancin in the rain of descending ash  
  
Dancin on your dust  
  
I'll see you all falling  
  
Rain poured down on the charred town. Raven let out a scream of anger. Her eyes returned back to their usual lavender color. What has she done?  
  
I'd stop it, had you a heart  
  
I'd stop it, had you a heart  
  
From above a rain of ashes descends  
  
Anathema I will remain (forever will remain)  
  
From below in my seclusion  
  
Look up to the sky to see paper wings(see flames)  
  
And watch it burn  
  
The sound of a child came through the smoke. "Mommy? Where are you?" But a voice in Raven's head told her they had deserved everything they got, those heartless fools. Suddenly, a small boy, not even 5 yet spotted Raven and smiled. "Have you seen my mommy?" he asked stars in his bright blue eyes. Ravens eyes swelled up with tears. She embraced the small boy and wept. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry . . ."  
  
From above a rain of ashes descends  
  
Anathema I will remain (forever will remain)  
  
From below in my seclusion  
  
Look up to the sky to see paper wings(see flames)  
  
And watch it burn  
  
Later that night in a cave near by the town   
  
Raven helped the small boy up the hill that led to the cave. It was raining hard now, the remnants of the town was still in sight. Raven cringed as she turned away from the mess she had done. The boy, so innocent, looked up at Raven. "I'm scared of the dark . . ." Raven bit her lip, don't cry. She picked up the boy in her arms.  
  
"It's ok, the darkness can be comforting sometimes you know," she said with a forced smile on her face. "You know, it gives our eyes rest and cools us off and a lot of other things."  
  
The boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes. It was dark now, too dark. Raven held the boy tighter. She had much to think about. Too much has been happening. Her mom was gone, and her mother was the only one that knew about Raven's small problem with her powers. She had once set the house on fire, but that was all, she never hurt anyone like today. Then she remembered, her mom, a long time ago, told her that her powers where linked with her emotions, and when she was older she would be taught to control them. Look at how that turned out. Raven's heart thumped in her chest in uneven throbs. She looked at the boy, now sleeping and snoring peacefully in her arms. No matter what, she owes everything to this boy. Everything . . .  
  
Light filtered into the dark confines of the cave. Raven opened her eyes shook the bundle in her arms. The sleepy boy opened his eyes hesitantly and Raven cradled him. "Never mind, just go back to sleep."  
  
And his eyes closed. Raven got up with the child in her arms, it was going to be a long journey, a little too long.  
  
Raven did most of the traveling every night they would sleep at a near by town. Raven learned the boy's name was Trevor. Raven would cry silently and hug him every time he asked about his mother.  
  
Raven always told him she was on a vacation. When time comes, he will learn the truth. Raven got a small chill as she said this but just shook it off.  
  
2 months worth of traveling  
  
It was a sunny day, Raven had started to heal emotionally, but was permanently scarred. Trevor skipped at her side, he was small but amazingly energetic. The city they had arrived in was huge, and Raven was not used to seeing so many people. In fear of loosing Trevor she grabbed his hand. "Come along, Trevor, don't get lost." She said nervously.  
  
People who passed by stared at Raven in disgust. They probably thought that Trevor was her child. Idiots.  
  
"Ravie! Look, there's a burger store! Can we go? Please?" said Trevor happily.  
  
Raven smiled, how could she say no.  
  
As they entered the restaurant, Raven looked unsure, maybe they were better off somewhere else. The man at the counter snorted. "What do you want, missy?"  
  
"Umm, we'll have a . . . angus burger please." She said  
  
They sat down eating their burger, Raven wolfed down her half in hunger, and she's never been so satisfied. Trevor giggled at the face Raven made when she took the first bite out of her burger. Raven giggled also as she left a tip and threw away her plate and waited for Trevor to finish.  
  
As they walked out, Raven sighed happily just when Trevor gave an awed gasp.  
  
"What is it, Trevor?"  
  
"Look there! That boy! Look at him!"  
  
Raven fused her eyebrows together as she searched the crowd, when she saw him, a raven haired boy, and the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He was performing tricks and stunts as people threw money at his feet. He had a mask on, how strange . . .  
  
The crowd evaporated and Raven got closer to the boy. Trevor still glued to her hand.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to the boy  
  
"Oh, hello there, and you are?" said the boy as he put all the money into a black sack.  
  
"I am Raven, and this is Trevor." She said  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise, but I must ask you something,"  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"I notice that you have amazing grace and strength, I sense it in you."  
  
"You can sense things?"  
  
"Sort of, I also . . . well," she stopped and pointed to a piece of paper on the street and made it twirl in a collection of cycles and spins till finally ripping it into tiny pieces. All with her mind.  
  
The boy looked at Raven, eyes widened.  
  
"You have to meet my friends!" and he took Ravens hand and led her and Trevor into the decay of the city.  
  
In a wrecked tower near the beach  
  
The boy led Raven and her companion up the stairs. He put a finger to his lips and motioned them to be silent. Raven nodded and Trevor looked frightened. Raven noticed this held him tight. Trevor shivered as it got colder as they climbed higher. Finally, they reached the top of the staircase.  
  
"Well, this is our home sweet home." And he opened the door to a wrecked room where a green boy was eating peanut butter and a robot-hybrid sat reading a book. Raven's eyes widened. Who are these people?  
  
The boy cleared his throat an the people of the room looked at him then to Raven and then to Trevor and back to the boy.  
  
"Cyborg, Beastboy, this is Raven, she has powers as well."  
  
Beastboy, which was the green boy smiled and waved friendly. Cyborg, Raven guessed, was the robo-boy. Cyborg smiled and held up his thumbs.  
  
"Nice to meet you Raven."  
  
The raven-haired boy smiled and he looked back at raven "I am Robin, and welcome to our humble home."  
  
That night at dinner   
  
Beast boy smiled at Raven every now and then, Raven thought maybe he wanted to be friends. Cyborg told hilarious stories as they ate their pizza. Robin gave demonstrations on quite a lot of things. Like a karate chop and such. Everything was fine until beast boy opened his mouth.  
  
"So, Raven, Want to join our team?"  
  
Everyone at the table looked at beast boy, well, everyone except Trevor who was in his innocent bliss. Raven blinked. Robin coughed.  
  
"Well, Raven, we were meaning not to ask you, but we are always in need of members."  
  
"Members for what?"  
  
"The Teen Titans. A superhero team, protecting the innocent and fighting evil, you know the whole deal." Said Cyborg  
  
Raven blinked a few times. It's a big decision. She won't travel anymore. And this place would be her . . . home.  
  
Beast Boy must have noticed the look on her face because he quickly added.  
  
"We were going to redecorate anyway."  
  
Raven raised her upper lip. "I'll think about it."  
  
She picked up Trevor and walked to her room at the end of the hall.  
  
3 months later, in the re-construction site of the tower  
  
Raven held tightly to Trevor's hand, the T-shaped tower was finally finished, she felt so relieved that everything was finally finished. Robin smiled broadly and Cyborg ran inside the new home and put all his new video- games into the console. Raven rolled her eyes as beast boy ran inside and also started playing against Cyborg. Raven picked up Trevor and started to walk inside, when she was stopped by Robin.  
  
"Thanks, this was all mainly you."  
  
"Anytime." And Raven smiled as she watched Robin's back go inside the tower.  
  
'One day, Raven, one day . . . just be patient'  
  
Stop being delusional.  
  
Hello, everyone, in case you were wondering that song is called "Paper airplanes (Makeshift Wings)" bye AFI. My god I love those guys. Yea, well, I hope you review, cuz I refuse to continue either of my stories until you review!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! doomy music Just kidding, flame me, I don't care, I love writing an now that sckool is over, I got more time. 


	2. One last Goodbye

Hello everyone!!!! dodges speeding spears Yea . . . let me just get on with the story . . .

Raven's eyes opened slowly. She tossed to her side and stretched her arms out, glad to see the familiar setting of her room at Titan Tower. Raven yawned sleepily, yesterday was an ordeal. Some idiot named Rockwell was turning people into stone. Of course, the moron was no match for the Teen Titans. Raven smirked. It's already been two years since the forming of the Teen Titans. She was second in command of the team . . . and Robin was just next door to her room. Raven smiled even broader. She and Robin were getting closer day by day. This made her excited, for she had developed an infatuation for the masked boy.

The pale young lady, now already 14, looked at the bed on the other side of the room. Empty.

Raven's eyes widened. Oh, no! Where's Trevor!!??

Raven raced out of her room at lighting speed, yelling "TREVOR!"

In her frantic yelling, she heard a soft voice. "I'm over here, Ravie"

A surge of calm enveloped Raven's heart as she turned around to face the seven year old boy. His blonde hair was growing darker, and his blue eyes showed a deeper shade of night. Raven bent down on her knees and smiled in relief. She loved this little boy almost as if he was of her own blood. Raven opened her arms wide and welcoming. Trevor ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Tears started to fall and stream down his freckled face.

"I had a dream that mommy came back," he said "and she picked me up and took me home." He sniffled.

Raven winced then smiled.

"Silly boy," this was her nickname for him "mommy still loves you, don't ever forget that . . . and one day, you will be with mommy again," and with that, Trevor gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and smiled his cute smile and went to wake up 'uncle' Beast Boy.

"Hopefully the day you see mommy again won't be for a long time . . ." Raven said silently to herself.

Later that Day

In the kitchen, Raven was baking cookies for everyone, Trevor of course was helping. What kid wouldn't like baking? Raven's cookie's were delicious, and even the most difficult child would keep quiet just for a taste of her chocolate chip cookies.

In the Living room, Beast Boy was watching some TV while Cyborg played with his Gameboy Advanced. Those two were obsessed with electronics.

And in the gym, Robin was training. Raven had often come down to the gym while he was training and watched from the shadows. She would blush a dark violet and go back upstairs when he would ask "What are you doing down here, Ravie?"

And all was right with the team, until something unexpected happened.

On Christmas Eve

Everyone was stuffed with food. Even Beast Boy who feasted on Veggie meat couldn't fit another slice of peach and strawberry pie. Raven burped and everyone laughed. Trevor had already fallen asleep, but everyone agreed that he ate the most.

Then everyone sat by the warm fireplace, the coziness of it all was too much for Beast Boy and Robin who instantly fell asleep. Leaving Cyborg and Raven alone, discussing and talking and joking, as all friend should do on Christmas Eve.

"So, Raven, how did you find us?" asked Cyborg

Raven smiled in a melancholy way. "Let's just say a little angel led me here . . ." she whispered silently. She looked lovingly at Trevor.

Cyborg smiled "You're not like everyone else Raven, you're really not"

And Raven smiled too and was about to say something else when a loud BOOM came from outside. Everyone woke up except Trevor who was a heavy sleeper. Robin fused his eyebrows together.

"Everyone stay in here! I'll be back!" and he ran downstairs towards the beach where the sound came from.

Raven was biting her nails for the whole 20 minutes he was gone. Then, a knock came at the Tower door. Beast Boy gulped.

"Ummm . . . I'll get it." Beast boy said. He inched closer to the door . . . and opened it.

There standing was Robin . . . and a beautiful girl with golden skin.

There was about 5 minutes of an awkward silence. The girl was indeed gorgeous, with flawless skin and an incredible figure. Her eyes were an electric green and her lips were played into an angelic, yet confident smile. Raven eyed the boys in the room. She could tell they were hypnotized by her beauty. Especially Robin who couldn't take his eyes off her.

Raven felt a little uncomfortable, and Cyborg noticed and stopped gawking at the alien girl.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "So, umm . . . Robin, you mind explaining? I think you know more than we do . . ."

"Well, everyone, from what she told me, she's an alien sent from the planet Tamaran and was sent to earth because of all the trouble going on around here. So she's here to help. Her name is Starfire and I invited her to join our team. Watch what she can do . . ." Robin stepped back and nodded.

Starfire giggled and her eyes glowed green as emerald mist formed around her hands. She pointed forward and a bottle green missile-like object torpedoed forward and broke a window. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Uh . . . that window could be fixed, heh!" said Cyborg

Over the next few months, Raven disliked Starfire more and more. It was like Starfire best enjoyed hanging out with Robin, Beast Boy, or Cyborg more than even saying a little 'Hi' to poor Raven. The boys started treating her different. No longer would Beast Boy invite her to play video games, Starfire was much better at that than she was.

No longer would Robin invite Raven to special parties or dinners, since Starfire was always willing. Not even Cyborg asked her to go to the gym with her anymore, since Starfire was always happy for a good workout.

It was from that day forward that Raven stayed away from the group. She isolated herself. She built walls around her heart that she was sure no one could penetrate, except maybe her precious Trevor, who stood by his only mother figure he knew.

6 months later

A hysterical sobbing was coming from the last room down the hall. The bawling screams haunted the tower. Everyone was silently crying to themselves, except Raven, who was letting her emotions out completely. All of them knew this was a bad idea, but poor Raven had gone through a lot this past week.

It was hard to believe what was true; little Trevor had leukemia.

Raven had been noticing unusual behavior from Trevor the past few weeks. Bleeding, unexplained bruises, nausea and vomiting . . . the list went on. But she was all but prepared to hear the horrible news from the doctor.

Robin knocked on Raven's door . . .

"Raven . . .umm. . . can I come in?"

Raven choked out a sobbing "NO!" and continued her crying session. She wouldn't get out of her room for many days, until a certain day . . . that she knew needed special attention.

Trevor's Birthday

Trevor had started chemotherapy and was starting to lose his hair, so Beast boy gave him a Base ball cap to hide the bald spots. Raven smiled sadly as she watched this young boy she loved so much just wilt away. She noticed . . . he was getting weaker , he would not last long.

A sole tear ran down her colorless cheek. She kissed Trevor on the cheek and smiled a sad smile.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Trevor." She said happily yet chokingly at the same time.

Trevor smiled.

"Don't be sad, Ravie," he said with a smirk "the doctor said I am going to go for a long sleep soon. And he said when I do, mommy's going to be there, and she's going to give me a very big kiss!"

Raven's eyes widened and tears started to swell up. Cyborg noticed this and picked Trevor up from her lap.

"Who wants a piggy back ride?" said Cyborg.

"I do, I do!" yelled happy Trevor.

Raven sat . . . frozen in place, hoping that if she stops moving, so will time.

But time does not wait for anyone or anything. Not even for love. It was this unforgiving reality that bought Raven to tears the night that Trevor died. He had died in his sleep, peaceful and sound. It was Robin that found him, lying on a couch in the early hours of the morning. And it was Cyborg that told Raven the bad news.

Amazingly, Raven didn't let out a shriek of insanity or anything like that. No, instead she sat down on her bed and leaned against Cyborg for support while she silently cried. It rained that day, and the people of the town could swear that at the exact time Trevor was found, they could hear a child and a woman laughing and playing coming from absolutely nowhere.

A/N – So guys . . . sad huh? I know . . . I was crying while writing it. Well, please review . . . or no story!!!


	3. You got It

A/N - Sad story, I know. But whenever a type a sad story, it makes me feel better in some ways . . . well, review and I promise more chapters.

'Cold daybreak . . .'

That was the first thought that came into Raven's head that particular morning. It had already been a year since the passing of Trevor, and Raven was 15. Her once shiny, sleek hair that she had in her childhood was now ragged and worn from all the stress in her life. Her once curious, eager violet eyes were now tired and darkened by the cruelty of the world. But worst of all, she had lost who she was.

Raven had no idea what happened to her. Ever since that fateful day, that day . . . the day her mother 'mysteriously' stopped breathing. . .

"No, I will not return to a past that no longer can be fixed . . ." she whispered to herself.

She rocked back and forth on her cushiony bed. Thinking about herself and how ugly and uninteresting and problematic she was. Even though she wasn't ugly at all . . . she always seemed to fall under Starfire's shadow.

It was always 'Starfire this' or 'Starfire that'. So what if Raven was a few pounds more than Starfire? Who cares if Raven's beauty didn't compare to that of Starfire's? Raven knew that she was more capable than Starfire any day.

Raven nodded her head a little and looked at the mirror across the room. She was gaining weight. Her once slender figure of 115 was destroyed because of the constant worry. She was now 125 at 5 foot 5. On the other hand, Starfire was 5 foot 9 and 110. How could the boys resist?

Raven shook her head. What was she thinking? It was like one minute she was thinking something, and the next she's thinking the opposite.

'Am I going insane?' she thought to herself.

"Raven! Dinner!" cried Cyborg from the kitchen.

Raven inhaled and exhaled, great, now she was forced to eat.

:; During Dinner ;:

Everyone was eating happily, except Raven. Of course, this was normal, since then, she has never smiled again. Beast boy cast a glance at Raven a smiled.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get away from its annoying friend and the rest of the idiots on its block." answered Raven icily.

"Actually, Raven," said Starfire "I believe that the chicken crossed the road to get to the other side . . . is that right?"

Beast boy smiled and nodded. "You got it!"

Cyborg smiled and looked at Raven.

"You know why the Raven crossed the road?" he asked playfully.

Raven looked up and smiled. Out of all the members of the team, she and Cyborg were the closest. He was the one that helped her get adjusted with the team, the one who helped her most when she needed it, and the only one who didn't melt at the sight of Starfire. Raven told him her secrets, and he told her his.

::: Flashback – 3 weeks after the death of Trevor:::

Raven lay on her back, staring at the sky. She was drowsy and had eaten so much that she felt like a beached whale. Somehow, she managed to escape the tower and made it to the beach that surrounded the Titan Headquarters.

She closed her eyes and started humming to words she knew didn't exist as the cold sea-water washed over her. Maybe she could drown . . . Just then,

"Raven!" said a voice from shore-line.

Raven looked up and sat down Indian style on the cold sand.

"What is it Cyborg?" she said as the robot hybrid made his way towards her.

"I saw you leave and I was worried you might . . ." he stopped talking in fear that he might give Raven ideas.

"I see, you were worried I might kill myself." She said shakily.

Cyborg didn't say anything.

"So this is what I have been reduced to? A suicidal freak?" she said infuriated.

Cyborg looked down, afraid to look up.

Raven sniffled.

"I'm sorry Cyborg," she said quietly "I don't mean to be such an idiot."

"It's not your fault, Raven," he said comfortingly "he died because of the disease, and there was nothing you could do about it."

Raven bit her lip and tears streamed down her face. Cyborg went and sat next to her.

"Now, now . . . no need for anymore tears. We've had enough." He said.

"But I want to cry, Cyborg, I want to!"

"What good is crying going to do? Except maybe make things worse."

"I was the one, Cyborg! It was me!"

"What are you talking about, Ravie?"

"I was the one that killed his mom! I killed his whole village!"

Cyborg stared at Raven, dumbstruck.

"I lost control of my emotions and I killed everyone. Ever since that day, I swore I would protect him at all costs! I can't protect him anymore . . . he's out of my reach, for good this time." Raven said passionately.

Cyborg swallowed and held Raven close.

::: End Flashback:::

Raven smiled a little more.

"Let me guess, Cyborg," she said jokingly "the Raven crossed the road to give her friend some company."

Cyborg smirked.

"You got it."

:: The next Morning ::

"Wake up everyone!" cried Robin "I have great news!"

Everyone rushed towards Robin with eager faces, Raven just stood near a chair and listened.

"We have been invited to The Golden Moon Ball next Sunday because of our great contribution to the city!"

Everyone smiled and cheered, even Raven felt a little excited.

Starfire wore an extremely broad smile.

"I shall wear a beautiful dress!"

Robin smirked.

"You'll look gorgeous Starfire."

Raven's eyes saddened a bit. She looked up at Cyborg for reassurance.

Cyborg mouthed out silently, "You're a thousand times more gorgeous than she is."

Raven smiled and looked back at Robin. She will look beautiful for the bal, even if it kills her.

During the next week, Raven resolved to not eat anything. She started to work on her dress and work out at the gym even harder.

Cyborg admitted to feeling a little worry. 2 days before the ball, Cyborg confronted Raven.

"Hey, Ravie"

"Hey, Cy."

"I umm. . .couldn't help noticing you haven't been eating lately."

But before he could say anything else, she was out of the room.


End file.
